Perfection XX Soul Eater XX a Death the Kid Story
by FredGeorgeWazlib
Summary: Everyone says the same thing about Kisa. She's a sweet girl and all...but she's just about useless as a weapon! But remedial lessons with the strange Dr. Stein change all of that, and soon she finds herself friends with Grim Reaper's son. KidXOC
1. Chapter 1: Useless Weapon

Hello! I kind of feel bad starting a new story when I haven't update my others in so long, but if you guys would know me, you'd understand that I fly from one thing to another. I'm sure I'll pick the others back up eventually...I really am trying. T-T

**Important Note (Please Read):** I really never have more than one OC in a story, but because it's Soul Eater, obviously my character is going to need a partner. Anyways, don't get too concerned about Aido. I just sort of made him up at the spur of the moment and he probably won't be in it much longer. After all, something's going to happen -- something always has to happen XD -- and once Kid shows up he'll probably disappear completely. Also, don't worry about Kisa, either. (Isn't that mean? Telling people not to worry about the main character!) Trust me, she's not special or anything. (Sorry, Kisa! XD) You'll see. Her not being able to transform is kind of...an inconsequential mistake? I guess. Oh! and her parents aren't special either. They were just good soul technicians.

* * *

"Oi, Kisa!"

With a bit of a flinch, Kisa, a student at Shibusen, turned from Tsubaki to face her partner--her meister--Aido.

"Hai?" she stated reluctantly, slowly meeting his eyes. Even from where she was standing she could see the question in them, which never failed to turn into disappointment.

Aido regarded her and Tsubaki for a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets. He glanced out over the city, which was bathed in the yellowish glow of the rising sun, as Kisa silently awaited the question that was sure to come.

"Were you able to--"

"No," she interrupted loudly before he could say anything more. She didn't want Tsubaki to hear. Then, assured her partner wouldn't say anything more about it, she quietly added, "No, I wasn't."

Aido turned to watch her again, and she looked down, furiously studying the stones of the battlement floor.

Just then, the bell rang. Aido turned around with a sigh. Tsubaki hesitated, looking from meister to weapon. Then she also turned to go to class, making polite farewells as she went.

Kisa started to leave, avoiding her meister's eyes carefully, but as she passed him, he put a hand on her arm, stopping her short.

"Aido, we're going to be late," she said, trying to pull away. When he didn't say anything more, she raised her eyes.

Kisa's meister was taller than her by about a foot, and the morning sun shone around him, forming a halo around his brown hair. He wore his hair swept lightly over his eyes, but, even so, he never seemed to miss anything.

Kisa, in contrast, was a bit on the short side and had thin shoulders. Her long, blonde hair hung around her in waves, and, unlike her partner, she seemed to miss everything.

Bringing her free hand to her head, Kisa childishly pulled the hood of her sleeveless hoodie down over her eyes. It was a habit of hers when she felt self-conscious.

"Aido, I'm sorr--"

"Forget it," he said, dropping her arm. With a sigh, he turned around.

"But--"

"I said forget it." He stopped inside one of the doorways to look back at her, a lost little thing with an earnest expression, then added,"Shinigami-sama wishes to see us."

Surprise rose in Kisa's eyes and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"Shinigami-sama? But why?" she asked as she trotted up beside him.

"I don't know," he answered shortly. Then, pushing in front of her, he refused to say anything more.

Kisa sighed and followed him resentfully.

A meeting with Shinigami-sama wasn't anything to celebrate for Aido and Kisa. They were probably the worst meister and weapon team at Shibusen. Well, not really. It was more that Kisa was the most useless weapon at Shibusen, and the reason was this:

Kisa couldn't change into whatever weapon she was.

She couldn't explain it. The other weapons couldn't explain it. Even Shinigami-sama couldn't explain it.

But that was what her entrance exam results had been -- a weapon.

So here she was -- Kisa, the useless weapon. And poor Aido was stuck with her.

But that didn't mean she liked Aido. She knew it was her fault that they did so bad, but she couldn't bring herself to like him. He was always so disapproving, and it didn't matter what she did. And it wasn't just the gathering souls. Everything she did was lacking in some way or another. She just didn't know how to please him--if he even could be pleased, that is.

It wasn't that he was particularly nasty. He was just so...

Kisa peeked around Aido, catching a glimpse of his stony face.

...not understanding.

"So you guys got called in, too, huh?"

Kisa glanced up, startled, and pushed her hood back.

Soul was leaning against one of the red columns, hands in his pockets, and when Aido didn't respond, Kisa affirmed that this was true.

Maka stood next to him, pulling nervously on her white gloves.

"I wonder what Shinigami-sama wants..." she trailed off, looking worried.

Kisa tugged her hood back down, hiding her pink face. The sight of her and Aido couldn't have done anything to reassure Maka and Soul.

* * *

"Remedial lessons?!" Soul shouted with a rage that contradicted his relaxed position,"How in the hell did we get sattled with remedial lessons?!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Maka wailed as the two of them passed Aido and Kisa," And we were so close just two weeks ago!"

Their voices faded down the hallway as a laughing Black Star trotted by, followed by Tsubaki, who was trying to talk some sense into him. They had joined the party of four just before they had called Shinigami-sama. But not before Black Star had tried to sneak up on them, of course.

Anyways, the meeting with Shinigami-sama couldn't have been more horrible. Kisa had thought things might turn out alright once Shinigami-sama mentioned a mission, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Remedial lessons...which were bad enough, honestly, but that wasn't their only problem.

If they failed these lessons, they would be expelled.

Mournfully, Kisa watched Tsubaki and Black Star head out until it was only her and Aido standing in the hallway.

After an awkward silence, Kisa turned to him determinedly, knowing she'd have to face him sooner or later, especially if they were going to hunt down Sid-sensei in less than an hour, but he wouldn't even look at her.

"Aido?" she prodded, approaching him quietly. "Aido..."

She stopped abruptly, feeling the awkward tension in the air. Then:

"Aido, I'm really sorry."

That did it.

With a sudden burst of energy, Aido swept around, glaring at her intensely. All the traces of her meister's former calm were gone. That was fine. It annoyed her anyways. No one was that calm.

"Stop it!" he shouted angrily,"Just stop it! Quit telling me you're sorry! That's all you ever do!"

Kisa took a step back, putting her hands over her ears. He was so loud! ...but of course he was upset. Why wouldn't he be, facing expulsion? _And _she thought to herself _it's not like it was his fault._

"But I am sorry!" Kisa insisted, looking at him with big, honest eyes. "I really am!"

"I don't care!" he snapped, clenching his fists, "I don't want to hear your apologies! I just want you to fix it! Fix it like all the other weapons do!"

"Aido, I've tried, I swear! But I don't know how!" she pleaded. For a desperate moment she tried to match her soul's wavelength to his before she remembered that it was the meister's job, not the weapon's. Not really.

"That's not good enough, Kisa," Aido chided, his voice adopting a condescending tone,"You attend this school just like the rest of us. You've had the same opportunities, the same training..." Here he trailed off.

"There's just no excuse for you!" he finished angrily, crossing his arms,"And now you're going to drag me down with you!"

At that, Kisa's head shot up, her face tomato red. She leaped up and grabbed Aido by one of his sleeves.

"Oh yeah?!" she shouted, frustrated,"Well, if it's so easy, you show me how to do it then! Go on!"

"Tch!" he scoffed, shoving her hands off disdainfully,"Well, that's not my job now is it?"

"We're supposed to be a team!" Kisa spouted off miserably even as she grudgingly admitted to herself that he was right,"And besides that, if I'm so terrible, why did you pick me anyways? You knew I had never changed before. You knew it! So why did you...?"

Kisa fell into a moody silence and reached a hand up to pull her hood down.

But a hand shot out, suddenly, stopping her. Aido shoved her hood back, and studied her with a look that would have almost been indifferent if he weren't so annoyed.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you,"he taunted before carelessly answering:

"And I chose you because of your parents."

Looking insulted, Kisa yanked her hand back and glared at him reproachfully.

"I'm not my parents!" she shouted fiercely. She looked more irritated than she had all morning.

"Apparently."

Slowly, Aido straightened up, giving her one final backwards glance before leaving her in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, and Kisa?" he called back, staring straight ahead.

Kisa glared stubbornly after him, yanking her hood down over her head.

"What?"

"I will be passing this test...," here he paused,"...with or without your help."

Kisa leaped up and kicked the ground in his direction, seething. But he just walked on as if he hadn't noticed. Maybe he hadn't. And as he disappeared down the hallway the way the others had, Kisa rested her back on one of the columns, sliding to the floor with a resigned thump.

Why was she such a dud?

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters from it, but Kisa and Aido are mine. **

**Anyways, I'll try to update soon! :D Kid should be in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Initiative

**Author's Note: Wow, I wanted a lot more to happen in this one than what actually did, but it was getting really long so I cut it off there. On the bright side, it is a snow day for me and I may be able to get another chapter up. Even better, though, I decided something important about Kisa, but you can't know what it is yet! Ha! I'm really excited about it though. I should be able to tell you in the next quiz, though. Sorry :D. Oh! And just so you know, I decided to go with the bat...(You'll see) I was sitting there thinking, I'm not really going to do that am I, and then I just decided Heck Yes I am!**

* * *

Kisa stood outside of the graveyard's tall, metal gate, shivering in spite of the fact that she had swapped her sleeveless hoodie for another one. She grudgingly admitted that part of it must have been her nerves, too. This was it, after all. These remedial lessons would decide her career as a weapon. It could all end, right here and now.

Taking a deep breath, Kisa started across the wet, brown mud that made up the cemetery landscape, tiptoeing carefully over the more...um..._fresh_ patches. She pushed past the lined headstones, sometimes brushing up against the jagged edges, which produced a cold, scratching sensation on her bare legs. Her tennis shoes were getting soaked, and she began to wish she had worn something other than her usual shorts.

Everyone seemed to be there, though. They were about as willing to fail as she was, apparently. If only that were enough.

Kisa looked over at Aido, who was standing against a crooked, old tree, watching the others and not really doing anything. She felt a bit indignant at the sight of his disinterested face. After all, he had certainly been interested this morning. Annoyed, but trying to fight it, Kisa turned to watch the others as well.

Black Star and Tsubaki were standing over a grave--Kisa assumed it was Sensei's--and checking for any signs of him in case he was still there. He didn't seem to be around, though, which made Kisa so nervous she jumped when she heard Soul Eater start to yell from somewhere behind her. She couldn't really hear, but it sounded as if it were directed at Sid-sensei, and not very nice at that. Looking around for Maka, Kisa spotted her lying against a tree, slumped over and hopeless.

Things were going well.

Reflexively, Kisa's hands tightened on something she had been carrying behind her back just as Aido turned and realized she was there.

Kisa blushed.

It had seemed like an excellent idea at the time--really, it had. But now with Aido's mocking eyes upon her, it just seemed like a stupid one.

The thing in her hands was a bat. A baseball bat, to be precise. One of the metal ones.

Kisa let her hand drop to the side as she dragged the thing behind her. Aido looked at it for a moment, puzzled, before raising his eyebrows in a bemused sort of way. But he didn't say anything, though, and that was something. Sometimes, Kisa actually appreciated him.

_Sometimes._

And anyways, what else were they going to do? They both knew she wasn't going to transform, and standing around letting the others do all of the work was hardly going to win them any points with Shinigami-sama, right? She didn't want to be helpless tonight. At least for her own protection, if nothing else. After all, Sid-sensei had been a three-star meister in his time, before the incident...and then there was the person who was _behind_ all of this to think of...

Kisa quietly rested the bat up against Aido's tree, feeling subdued. Thinking about all of this was only making her nervous, but they needed a plan--something to build off of. Tearing her eyes away from the others, Kisa turned to Aido.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, looking to her meister for guidance. She prayed that he, at least, had come up with something better than an aluminum baseball bat.

Almost as if he had read her mind, Aido looked from the bat, to her, and then back again, a smug smile on his face.

"Looks like you already have one," he commented. He looked at her as if he found it funny that a person he knew could be so hopelessly inept.

Flushing horribly, Kisa folded her arms and fought the urge to pull her hood down over her face.

"Well, what are we going to do?" she demanded, struggling to keep herself calm. She was begging him to try. Try just once more to make their team work.

"Well..." Aido began slowly, looking at his watch as if he were waiting for something," have you turned into a weapon yet?"

...Silence...

"...No," Kisa said at last, repeating the words she had used just that morning, "No, I haven't."

But she was smiling this time.

"Well then WE are not going to do anything."

And for the first time, Kisa didn't try to argue.

She smiled at Aido, sincerely. Taking his hand, she tried one last time to turn into a weapon. She tried really hard. She envisioned it in her head. She focused on it with all her might. But in the end, it worked just as well as it always had. Squeezing his hand, Kisa looked up.

"Sorry, Aido."

And with that, Kisa picked up her bat, spun around on her heels, and flounced off as if she were going to take Sid-sensei down single-handedly, with nothing but a baseball bat.

Aido actually smiled.

But even if they passed these lessons tonight, they both knew that they wouldn't be a team anymore.

It was a happy and a sad kind of feeling all in one.

And that was when the ground shook.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Shibusen...)

Shinigami-sama stood in front of the mirror in his office, intently watching the scene unfold.

The students were doing well so far, and putting up an excellent fight, he might add. They were a bit clumsy at times, it was true, but they held their own. It was good to see them progressing so well. After all, they were a strong group of souls.

But there was one out there who Shinigami-sama was particularly concerned about--young Kisa.

"O-Oi! That girl has a bat!"

Shinigami-sama turned to look at his son as he leapt from his chair and joined his father at the mirror. He stared at the screen incredulously, pointing to one of the figures with a ringed finger. His mouth was hanging open in a perfect expression of astonishment.

Smiling to himself, Shinigami-sama turned back to the graveyard scene. His son, Death the Kid, was a young grim reaper himself, but also a rather particular child.

The two watched as Kisa, shouting like a madwoman, flew out of the air and took a vicious swing at Sid-sensei's head with an aluminum baseball bat, Kid's finger tracing her progress all the while.

"Hmm.......that's strange," the grim reaper remarked thoughtfully, an idea coming to mind. This comment was just vague enough to incense the boy standing next to him.

"Strange?! I thought she was a weapon!" he exclaimed, staring at his father in disbelief. Then, in case he hadn't heard him the first time, he added, "She has a baseball bat!"

Shinigami-sama smiled under his mask. Kid really was an excitable child.

"Yes, she is a weapon," Shinigami-sama assured him, never taking his eyes off the screen,"but it is a bit odd for a weapon to take the initiative like that."

"It's _odd_ to attack a zombie teacher with a baseball bat!" Kid argued. His father was obviously missing the point.

Suddenly, Patti, one of Kid's own weapons, started to laugh and point excitedly.

"She missed! She missed!" she cried happily, turning to her big sister Liz.

Liz put a hand on Patti's shoulder and leaned in for a better look at the screen as Kisa swung around and charged back at her former teacher.

"Uh...she seems..." and here she broke off, her expression unsure.

"Awesome!" Patti shouted intensely as she tugged on her sister's sleeve,"That's what you were going to say, Liz, right? Right?"

"Uh..." Liz began unsurely, scratching her head,"That's one way of putting it I guess..."

Kid gave a sort of half-laugh, and Liz smiled. Patti just looked confused.

"What?" she asked curiously, looking from one to the other, but Kid was already focusing on the mirror again.

He scanned the scene carefully, looking for someone.

"But, Father," he began slowly, confused,"If she's a weapon...than shouldn't she have a meister?"

"Ah," Shinigami-sama said, nodding in agreement,"Yes, young Aido-san."

"Hm?" Kid questioned, looking at his father,"Is he there, then?"

"Yes, I believe so," Shinigami-sama replied, leaning forward.

He was quiet for a long moment, looking for the boy in question before he straightened up, pointing triumphantly.

"There he is."

Kid glanced at the boy briefly as he leaped into the air and delivered a swift kick to the back of the zombie teacher's head.

"Then..." he began slowly, trying to understand,"why isn't he...?"

"Using Kisa?" Shinigami-sama finished, used to the question,"Well, you see...it's an odd thing, really...um...Kisa can't transform."

...Silence...

"What?" Liz exclaimed incredulously, looking up from where she was entertaining Patti,"What do you mean, she can't transform? You mean she can't change into a weapon, like, period?"

"How is that even possible?" Kid asked, disbelief etched on his face. Even Patti turned to the grim reaper for an explanation.

"Well, now," Shinigami-sama began carefully, trying to think of the best way to explain. He looked at the three expectant children in front of him and suddenly had an idea.

"Well, just look at the two of you, Liz and Patti," the grim reaper began, addressing his son's weapons,"You girls lived on the streets and were utterly defenseless without the use of each other as guns. But weapons growing up in more steady environments often don't discover their talent until later. And besides that, changing before a certain age would be impractical."

"Impractical?" Kid repeated, not understanding.

"Well, just imagine if a little five-year-old child suddenly discovered that they could turn into a scythe," Shinigami-sama reasoned, turning to his son,"It would be a complete mess."

"But all the weapons who come into Shibusen--"

"Yes, I know," Shinigami-sama cut in, looking thoughtfully at the girl fighting in the mirror,"And that's the part that I don't understand, either."

He watched Kisa silently for a long time, examining and evaluating as Kid stood quietly beside him.

"I just don't understand..."

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Kisa and Aido are mine.**

**Oh, and sorrow for the cheesy (Meanwhile, at Shibusen...)**

**I just couldn't help myself. For those of you who didn't know, I'm a sucker for Superheroes! :D**


End file.
